Memories Replenished
by gorillaz fanfictionist and mor
Summary: What happens when a friend of Murdoc's goes into a coma for two years and comes back to him but he barely even remembers her? 2D remembers well but decides not to speak up. M cause I said so!
1. Meeting

I pulled my midnight purple tube top on (Yes one of those small ones that doesn't cover your stomach.) over my almost unnaturally pale skin and pulled on a slashed up and ripped up -enough to show my tube top- white black sabbath tank top on over it. I pulled up my tight slashed jeans over my legs and looked at myself to make sure my whipit thin body didn't look anorexic. Pushing on my spiky leather punk bracelet I ruffled my stick straight pitch black hair and made it look ragged and spiky I eyed my own grey colorless eyes and thought how empty they seemed.

I put on some midnight purple lipstick to match my tube top and got on my above the ankle boots with the studded bottom rim and studded top rim. I shut off the radio that was playing the song 'Do it Like a Dude' by Jessie J.

I slammed my bedroom door shut as I stepped out and scowled at the emptyness of my own home. I hated it...It was empty.. It absolutely disgusted me each and everytime I looked at it. I smashed my way through to the front door and locked it and hid my key ontop of the door frame. I walked to the club that had the band playing that night.

I smashed inside and glared around the room until my eyes found the stage where they were setting up for the band to play. I trudged over to the bar and thought while they setup.

If love was supposed to be a medicine..Why did it hurt so damn much?... (Ok forget the rant for a moment V) Right. My names Vesper Ares. Yeah I know stupid last name. Ok so yeah you know my name you know what I look like that should be enough so tell this chick here if you want more info about me so I don't have to deal with your whining. ( =_=" H-hey..whatever just ask if you want a chapt. on her bio.)

I looked up at the stage as I watched some wierd looking green skinned man go onstage with a flying v bass guitar in hand. "Hello I'm Murdoc niccals an' this is my ban'." He said in a british accent as he gestered toward the curtain.

I watched the wierdest lookin guy walk out of the curtain and stand at the keyboard. He looked nothing like the demonic black haired man with the bass. He was tall whipet thin, And almost as pale as me. The one thing I didn't notice until he looked directly at me was his pitch black eyes of nothingness.

I looked away from him and darted my grey eyes toward the ugliest woman I had ever seen. She had a decent body but her face...her face was hideous. She made me want to dye my hair for a second because I didn't want even the same hair color as her. She pulled out some kind of guitar as a large black man with milk white eyes came out and sat at the drums.

When they played...oh lord when they played it was the most electrifying experience I've ever had my whole life..The vocals were beautiful the drums were incredible the bass friggin kicked ass...but..the thing that killed the song..was the horribly crappy guitar.

In fact I grimaced in pain when I heard the creature play. I could do better guitar. And I couldn't even friggin play guitar!. I actually flicked a cardboard note at the bassist when he put the bass down and as I expected he caught and read it. He laughed histarically at the note I had written on it "Great song! But..your guitarist is ugly as hell and sucks ass at playing I could do better and I don't even play!" and he seemed to agree with me cause he nodded at me and gave me a sort of thumbs up.

I sat at the bar and watched them play again but what was hilarious was everyone boo'd once a sort of guitar solo started. I joined in and yelled. "YOU SUCK ASS BITCH!" And hid in the crowd as people threw shit at her.

I walked outside during a sort of intermission thing and smoked some lucky lungs cigarettes. "Ey yew the one tha' threw tha' note?" Asked a gravely voice from the shadows of the alley that led to the back of the building.

"Yeah and it's true. And she's so ugly makes me wanna buy a shotgun and put her out of her misery." I answered snidely. "Go' tha' right. I wanna git rid of her bu' she's datin the fuckin singer." "You wanna get rid of her? I'm gonna feel bad for that blue headed singer, But get him to walk in on her cheating on him." I mused. "Hmmm...Tha's not a bad idea." He answered.

"By the way. The names Murdoc Niccals. Yew?" "Vesper..Ares. I don't want commentary on my last name either." "Heh I like your attitude." "Thanks. well whatever don't you guys have another performance in a moment?" I asked. "Eh well I don' think we should, Didn' yew see tha' guitar solo thing? They were throwin so much shit! I even heard someone yell out an insul'." "That was me." He burst out in laughter after that and handed me a number and the word 'Kong' on it.

"Tha's the numba for our studio and or 'home phone'." "Hm." Was all I could really say. He walked back down to the alley way and came back a moment later with the rest of the band. "Well then. We betta git out of 'ere b'fore a riot breaks out." I dropped the cigarette I was about to light and realized what would happen if I stood there for too long.

"Later." I said to Murdoc. He lifted his hand over his head as he walked away. I realized my home was that way and just waited for them to make a turn through an alley. I zoomed past the alley and made it to the house.

I got the key off the door frame and opened the door. I saw something slithering around on the floor and picked it up. "Moo what are you doing on the floor?" I asked the python. Normally I'd let him roam around the house but not when I wasn't here.

I put him down on my bed as I changed into my thin tank top and pajama shorts. I hopped into bed and let him wrap himself around me as I drifted off into sleep.

(Why do you sleep with a snake?) Shut up. Because I love him and feels kinda nice, It's better then those wierd thorny vines those wierd ass chicks that sleep in the forest get. (Ok then..Hey you didn't say what Moo looked like.) Whatever ok people he's about 8 feet long and he's about four months old. He's black with various white patternings. Hey you know what maybe I'll have A over here explain the rest and possibly draw him for her deviant art profile thingy.

I woke up and looked at Moo who was looking directly at me. I kissed the air between our faces and he flung his little forked tongue out. "Hm good boy." I praised as he slithered off of me.

I got on a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I got out my phone and programmed the number Murdoc gave me as 'Kong studios/Murdoc'.

I was sitting at the table eating my cereal zoning out.'I wonder if he's happy...' I thought. I was thinking about my ex. I really thought I was in love with him...but something ended it, And I can't even remember what it was!

I watched as Moo slithered up the table leg and flung out his tongue touching my nose. "I'm ok." I said to him smiling.

I heard the doorbell ring and walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. It was a certain guy. My eyes widened in fear, sadness, and pure rage. "O-one second." I said as I raced upstairs and got on a bra and brushed and made my hair look ragged again.

I zoomed back downstairs and unlocked the door. I took a deep breath and opened it to him. "Hello Vesper.." "What is it." I said like a statement.

We spoke a little while about how long it had been. "Ok enough of this pointless game. Why are you really here Shane?" I asked getting irratated. Moo slithered over and wrapped himself around me defensively.

"I'm here to apoligize. I know you can't remember why we broke up. I'm here to remind you. Your little snake Satan over there tried to kill me when we were kissing and I dodged but you freaked out and thought I had attacked him. Something hit your head and made you forget it. I didn't know this when we broke up...And I'm sorry. But you deserved to know why." He said leaving.

Well at least that's over with. I had also heard from an old friend that while we were together he had been starting up a bit of crime and that it was a good thing it ended. I guess my little Satan wanted to protect me from that.

(Wait so Moo's actual name is Satan?) Yes I just call him Moo. (Ohhhh...)

I got up and scowled at the door. I walked upstairs and set Moo down on the bed. "Stay here for a moment ok?" He did a sort of head bob and I walked back downstairs. I turned on my radio labeled 'Venting Music'. It played 'Riot' by three days grace.

I got busy smashing and crashing various shit in my house. I threw the table across the house and bashed it against the wall breaking the legs off. I picked up a glass vase and threw it across the room. The glass shattered and shards hit me and cut me.

I ignored the pain and ripped down some curtains and got the curtain rod out. I swung it around like a one of those bamboo pole fighters. I smashed alot of shit and made various holes in walls.

I got even worse as the song switched to 'Break Stuff' By Limp Bizkit. I could feel all my rage that I had built up for at least four months drain away.

I heard a knock at the door. I opened it too enraged to look through the peep hole. I stared angrily at the green skinned bassist. I was bleeding all over the floor and nearly slipped as I opened the door all the way.

"Er...Wot the...'Ell..." "What is it?" "Um...Why ah yew bleedin everywhere?" "Because glass was broken and it hit me." "Well shouldn' yew fix yurself up?" He asked, Only irratating me further.

"Whoa..." He said pushing past me. "Wot 'appened? Yew do vis?" "Yes..." "Why?" "I got mad." He sighed as he looked around. "Damn.." I swept up some glass from the doorway to the stairs. "Satan you can come down now Moo." I called upstairs.

I listened to the hissing noise as he came down. "Holy shi' tha's a big snake!" Said a higher pitched voice in a fearful tone. I turned around to see that same blunette singer from last night. I walked over to the curtain rod in the wall and tried to pull it out.

"Damn it's really stuck in there." I sighed as I turned off my radio before I raged again. "Er...wot 'appened 'ere?" He asked. "She go' mad mate." Murdoc said to him. "Whoa." I pulled really hard on the curtain rod only to have my hands slip and land in a pool of blood and glass. "Shit!" I squeaked as I fell.

The singer came over and helped me up and helped me pull the rod out of the wall. "Well why are you two here again?" I asked cutting my hands on the glass in my skin as I tried to brush the nonstuck pieces off.

"Er...Muds wonted ta ask ya somefing." Answered the singer. "What then?" "Um..well..Shi' now I can' 'member now..." He admitted. "Well..Satan and I want to thank you for stopping me before I killed myself." I said picking up Moo. "Huh well yur still killin yurself if yew don' ge' to the 'ospital or somefing." The singer said. "I-I'll be f-fiinn-" I was cut off by Moo slithering off me and my passing out on a glass shards covered floor.

I was half conscious the whole ride to the hospital. I was only conscious enough to cling to Moo and sit up completely empty eyed.

When we got to the hospital I was conscious enough to tell Moo to be good and stay in the bed of the winnebago.

The singer had his arm under mine supporting one side of me and Murdoc with the other. We walked straight into the E.R.

I Awoke completely and stared at the wall. I was in the hospital bed, I had stitches in a few places and I was wearing no shirt, Just one of those hospital shirts and some scrub pants.

I layed back and watched the singer walk in the room with Satan. "They said 'e could be wif yew."

"Thank you..I forgot to ask for your name..." "'S Stuart Pot..Bu' yew can call me 2D." He smiled a front toothless smile.

"Well then 2D. Your dating that guitarist right?" "Yea." "Well..Er..Murdoc has told me he really hates her..That..well he thinks she sucks at guitar..and that she's ugly..I don't think she sucks as much as he said though no where near." I told him.

"Yeah a'nno 'e's told me tha' b'fore." "Oh well I was outside of that club right after you guys got off stage. And he was ranting to me about her." I laughed. "Yea 'e does stuff like tha'."

-_**This was but a memory from before the accident...-**_

_It was about a month after the hospital thing...I was on a bus. Some kind of truck hit the bus and...It put me into a coma...I remember few things from while I was in that state...I remember..2D..and..Murdoc..visiting me..and them saying that they would take care of Satan for me...I remember these things only..because..I was a vegetablized..I could hear things and see.._

_But I couldn't move much or speak much on my own..and I wasn't completely there...I also saw Satan once in a while...But..after I stopped getting to see my beloved snake...I heard from a nurse one day..She said to someone that...I had been like this for a year or two.._

_I was horrified by the news..within my small shell of the subconscious...I also remember..the event that awoke me..._

_Someone...had tried to...poison me..they put something in my IV but..It did the opposite of kill me.._

It brought me to life.


	2. Vesper Renee Ares

(Due to the hits I've decided to make the bio.) That's cause no one reviewed yet and you need to put up more chapters. (Oh be quiet.)

**Full Name: **Vesper Renee Ares

(Vesper: NO FRIGGIN COMMENT. How the hell did you even find my middle name?) (Me: I have my sources.)

**Gender: **Female

**Current Age: **21

**Cup Size: **38 C

(What Kind of question is my cup size?)

**Hair Color: **Pitch Black

**Eye Color:** Grey due to birth defect

**Height: **"5'4"

**Weight: **136 lb's

**Race:** Punk Rocker (Lol)

**Skin Tone: **Near Colorless (As in slightly Paler then 2D :3)

**Lip Tone:** Pale pink

**Hair Length: **Hair reaches past edges of breasts

**Flexibility:-direct quote- **Well I can put both my feet behind my head without using my hands.

(Now to opinions! For a moment.)

**Prefered pet:** Snake and a fox

(Yes I own a snake but I do not own a fox for that same reason.)

**Prefered Music:** Rock, Punk, Dubstep, and occasionally Techno pop. and other things listed with pop in it.

(Imma even put her scent! XD lol I gotta give you guys a good vivid image to stimulatre your senses and all that junk that no one gives a crud about :3)

**Favorite Color: **Midnight Purple

**Prefered Music Video: **Do it Like a Dude by Jessie J

**Scent: **Vanilla and Cinnamon

**Cigarette Brand Preference: **Lucky Lungs

**Drink:** Yes please

**Prefered Movie Genre: **Horror, Thriller, Comedy, Parody

**Favorite Bumper Sticker: **Your Kid May Be An Honor Student BUT YOUR STILL AN IDIOT!

(Vesper: Ahh I love that!)

**Favorite Quote: **If you think your boss is stupid, remember: you wouldn't have a job if he was any smarter

(we are now in the questions section XD)

**Drugs?: **Never done 'em before (Direct quote

**Love Interests?: **No not really.

**Would you kill someone if threatened?: **Yes

**Have you ever kissed a girl?: **Of course I have

**What is your opinion on these questions?(LOL): **I think it's turning from a bio into an interview. *Laugh*

**Prefered Video Game: **Ohh Definetly Mortal Kombat series and Street Fighter and Tekken, Stuff like that you know? Oh almost forgot the DOA series, Stands for Dead Or Alive

**So it's true you met Murdoc by that note you flicked at him?: **O'course I had to tell him or his great band would've been dragged down by that ugly bitch.

**What species of python is Satan?: **Er..Borneo short tailed python, so a Borneo python.

**Have you ever kissed 2D or Murdoc?: **Umm..I don't believe I did before the coma and I know I havent yet.

**How old do you think Noodle is?: **I've heard she's 18 or so. And she looks about that age too.

**Would you kiss Noodle?: **Mmm Will 2D or Murdoc see this? **I don't believe so** Then yes I would definetly kiss Noodle. **Er I just checked and they are going to see this. **Shit..

**Are you Bisexual?: **Yes and if you don't like it then you can go f*** yourself. (Me: Good thing I turned on the censor button for the F bomb.)

**Have you ever had a girlfriend?: **Yep I've had four in fact, and yes at four different times I don't really cheat on my girlfriends unless they don't care and if that's the case I have a girlfriend and a boyfriend.

**Should we skip your backround?: **Yes

**Do you think we will skip your backround here?: **Nope

**Backround: **

Grew up in California

Moved to Essex at age 16

Grew up alone after age 14 due to the death of mother and father left after birth.

Inherited money from her mother

Was in a band as singer until she moved to Essex.

(Do you think you'll see them again?: Yes..I have a feeling I'll se at least one of them again.)

Dated Shane Afex Reed from age 19 and broke up recently.

Vesper: Would I still tap that? Yes. WITH A MOTHER F****** SPIKED BAT!

Got a small stud piercing on her nose (Like kesha or Jessie J but the same piercing as Jessie J in the music vid Do it Like a Dude.) Then got a tattoo of her snake Satan wrapped around her on her body full grown after gaining ownership of him. Had her ears pierced at age four.

Hates anything pink, and girly

loves Black Sabbath

Has a small tattoo of a midnight purple crescent moon on the inside of her left wrist. Has a small tattoo of bloody fang bites on her neck on the right side and a tattoo of a human bite mark on her left shoulderblade.

Amazingly is a virgin to men, not women. (Me: rofl is all I have to say.)

Is getting an upper spike gage done on both her ears in silver after going to see Kong.

Got Satan on the blackmarket before they killed him, at age 19 is when she saved him and he was about four months old.

A few months aftermeeting Murdoc she was sent into a comatosed state due to the bus she was on crashing into a cement truck.

After two years of being vegetablized she had awoke from her state.

Someone had attemped to poison her comatosed vegetablized body by injecting something into her IV. But instead of this killing her it awoke her from her state of subconsciosness and brought her back to life.

Her snake Satan, Or as she calls him by his nickname Moo has aged to two years now, but has long but forgotten his loving owner Vesper.


	3. Regreeting

I got up and put on some probably clean jeans and a t-shirt. I looked in the mirror at myself miserably. My hair was still blue,my eyes were still black, I was still whippet thin and extremely tall, and I still had those damned permanent dark circles under my eyes.

I walked out to the carpark and into the lift. I set my hands behind my head as I waited for Moo to get here.

He slithered into the elevator and I hit the button. He was 12 feet long now, He was huge.

"Ey Moo." I greeted as I picked him up by his base and let him slither around my shoulders.

The lift rang as it opened up to the kitchen. "Ey Russ." I said to him as I entered the room. "Hey 'D and Hey lil Satan." He said stroking his head. "Konichiwa~" Noodle sang as she entered the room.

"'Ello Noods." "Hallo 2D-san Moo-san." She greeted. In response the snake just did a sort of nod and flung his tongue out.

The phone started ringing and I thought how unusual that was. I answered and heard a seemingly familiar voice. "Hello?" Asked a woman. "Yea?" "Um is this-" There was a pause. "-2D?" "Yea."

Moo had been reacting strangely to the womans voice as if trying to reach through the phone. "Moo qui' i'." When I said that the woman seemed to gasp in pure relief. "2D...do you not remember me?" She asked half laughing and half sadly.

"Hmm.." I thought really hard but I couldn't remember all that well. "Well depends wots yer name?" I asked. "Hah it's Vesper remember?" She said in the same tone.

Suddenly it came back to me. Vesper...The one who truly owned Satan...the..one Muds met that night..The one they took to the hospital for her glass wounds...The one..who was in the bus accident...the woman who was currently supposed to be in a coma..

"W-wot? B-but I fought yew..Ves..wos in a coma.." I said trying to catch my breath. "Not anymore..Look I'll explain later..I need directions to Kong." She replied.

I gave her the directions and all but the call wasn't the surprise..The biggest shock was when I opened that door. I saw her walking she was there...not like she was in her coma..when she was like that it was aweful..it was like she was never really there.

"Hello Stuart." She greeted smiling slightly. "E-ey.." I said as Moo slithered off of me and to her. That was what brought my suspicions to a hault. That was the only thing that proved it was her. The unmistakable bond between the snake and the woman.

"RUSS GO GE' MUDS!" I called to Russel. "Why?" "JUST DO I'!" "Ok ok one second."

Muds came out groggily with his usual jeans upsidedown cross and cuban heels on. "Wot do yew wan' dullard?" "She's awake." "Who?"

I opened the door wider to show him Ves. "Her." "Who the 'ells tha'?" He asked. "Who do yew fink? 'S Vesper." "I 'ave no idea wot the 'ell yer on about."

And with that he left the room leaving Ves paralized in shock. "Shi' I fergo'.." I sighed. I let Ves in and we sat down at a table.

"'M sorry..I fergo'..abou' wot 'appens ta Muds when somefin like dis 'appens." I apoligized. "What do you mean?" She asked trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"When yew were in a coma...an' we firs' learned i'..I' 'urt him...see like i' caused him pain roight? An' when somefing like tha' 'appens his mind stops tha' pain by makin him ferge' wots causin i'."

(So basically the pain of the loss was too much for him..so he made himself forget about you..to make it less painful. He won't remember you so easily now. His loss really screwed him up. He wasn't himself so his habit to forget things like that kicked in hugely.) You don't need to explain it to me! I get it already.. (I'm explain to the readers woman! Jeez what a narcisist..) I heard that. (Er lets go back to the story shall we? ^^;)

"I see..well..thats ok I guess..Anyway hows your band?" She asked. "Er good I guess. We go' a new guitarist. 'Er names Noodle. Noods come introduce yerself." I called.

"Konichiwa 2D um. Who is your guest?" She asked me. (Ok I know that the ages are screwed up and all but I dont care ok? In this Noodle is age 19.)

"Dis is Vesper. We knew 'er b'fore yew were even our guitarist." "Oh hallo Vesper. I'm Noodle." "Ohayou Noodle-chan." She greeted. It being in japanese made Noods smile.

She said something in japanese to her but the only word I caught off it was kawaii. Whatever she said had made Noodle blush.

Noodle ran off and got Russel. "What is it baby girl?-" "-'D isn't that the girl Muds met that night when we did that gig with cracka box?" Russ asked. "Yea 'S also tha' girl we took to the 'ospital, And tha' girl who wos in a coma for two years. The one Muh'doc made 'imself forget abou'." I answered.

"Whoa..." He sighed. Ves laughed at his surprise. "Yes It's me and I'm glad you got a new guitarist. That- sorry 'D- Bitch was ugly and couldn't play at all." She said. "Nah 'S'ok I actually kinda fought so too." I replied laughing.

"Well how are we gonna get Muds to remember her?" "I don' know Russ." I replied. "I might know." She answered. "But we'd need fake blood, broken glass, really good makeup, and we need to go back to my house and smash it up again." She said.

(Que fade to black then fade in at the house XP)

We got a ton of really realistic fake blood, the pro makeup, and Ves found the exact outfit she wore that day.

-Ves POV

I was upstairs changing into the outfit I wore the day I smashed the house. Luckily it had dry blood stains so we had a good idea where to paint on the bloody mess. I ran downstairs and got on my safety gear.

"Ok Now everyone once you hear the music start playing you cannot come inside whatever you do." "Why's tha'?" Stu asked. "Because if by any chance whatsoever that I enrage myself to much I won't be able to stop even if you enter the room. So you need to stay out at all costs until you hear the music stop and it's quiet..Ok?" "Understood." They said together.

I adjusted my safety goggles at got to work trying to induce fury. I sat inside thinking about what had happened before I smashed the first time. I tried to remember everything I thought about while I was within my comatose for 2 years.

I thought of anger. I imagined a giant lake of black liquid with a dam. I watched as that dam cracked and shattered releasing the black liquid anger and rage.

I opened my eyes and watched myself smash to the songs starting with the same one as I did the last time. I threw the vase, the table, hit things with the table leg, Got out the curtain rod and smashed the patched places where holes had been made two years previous.

I found the last hole and jammed the rod as hard as I could into it getting it stuck again. I managed to calm myself and turned off the music. "Guys your good!" I called through the broken window.

We painted fake blood everywhere the floor was stained and painted it on me so it dripped. Then Noods and I got the makeup work done so it looked like the places I had scars had the glass in them again.

We had 2D tell Muds to drive him to my house and had Russel go to kong and hid Noodle upstairs.

I sat there and when I got the que I turned on the music and got into the position I was the first time.

I opened the door after the knock and looked at Muds.

"W-wot the 'ell..Why are ya bleedin? Why...-" He pushed past me. "-Is this place smashed up?" He finished. I walked over to the rod and tried to pull it out on of the wall. "I got mad." I made my hands slip but instead of just landing on my ass I landed on glass and had some pieces cut into my legs.

"Whoa wo' 'appened 'ere?" 2D said as if he was honestly surprised. "She go' mad." I could barely even take it any longer. It was hard not to shake the crap out of him and scream at him like a teenager.

We had a stand in snake slither down the stairs and up my body. "Whoa tha's a big ass snake." Muds said. I looked the snake dead in the eyes and pushed my prairs forward.

I had 2D help me get the rod out of the wall. "Thank you..For stopping me. I might've killed myself If it had gone on any further." I said. "Yea well yew still might if we don' get yew to a 'ospital." 2D said. "I-I'll be fi-" I colapsed as the snake slithered off of me.

I was awake the whole time but it turned out I still had blood loss due to glass in my legs. "Murdoc...You still don't remember do you?" I asked letting tears slip from my eyes. "I...don' know wot..yer askin.." "DAMNIT MURDOC NICCALS!" I cursed. "D-don't you remember your bands first gig? When you were still with that bitch Paula? And the note I flicked at you that told you that she sucked and was ugly after you set your flying v bass down?"

"O-or...what just happened...two years ago..This was just a re-inactment...of that..and back then..that snake was Satan..Not some other one.." I sobbed. "Well I do remember tha' Satan came from a woman jus' like yew..bu' Tha' woman I believe wos in a coma or somefing..." "That was me..I woke out of it...a week ago..."

He didn't seem to get it though he didn't remember all the fun parties we had at kong after the real hosptial..or anything..before the temporary ownership of Satan. "I 'memba tha' Satan only wos truly attached to tha' woman." "Bring him here I will prove it!" But just as I finished 2D walked in with the real Satan in his arms.

"Satan. Moo come here baby." I called as the large snake slithered under the covers and traced my snake tattoo exactly without even touching it under the clothes. I kissed the air between our faces and he did what he used to when he would fling his forked tongue out to touch my lips.

"I..." He looked extremely shocked. "I can remember what just happened...but like different..and...you were a little younger.." He said making me smile.

I had gained more hope and faith in my situation.

xxx

When I got out of the hospital I was on my way home to the house I would have to clean up and repair.

I unlocked the door and looked around the house. I walked upstairs and put Satan in his little case and for the first time I locked it. I searched the house for the other snake. I picked it up and saw that it was a female.

I carried it to my empty room I had upstairs and set her inside and set up a little feeding station and a sleeping place for her to sleep. I walked outside in the back yard and got some leaves and branches and vines to set in the room.

I climbed up the stairs and set it all up as the snake watched. I looked at her and thought about what to name her, When I looked at her I thought of night and the greek godesses. So I decided on Nyx.

I finished setting up the snake room and picked up Moo and carried him in to see if the two would get along. Luckily enough they did. I left them in their room to clean downstairs.

I moved every piece of broken furnature to the dumpster and I threw out all the ugly curtains and furnature that wasn't either white, or midnight purple.

I moved all the glass off the wall and put all the window shades down. I walked upstairs and ripped off my sheets off my bed. I basically emptied every room except the snake room from furniture.

I locked up the house and was about to walk to the store when I looked down and I was still in pajama's. I unlocked the door ran to get clothes on and put on a white t-shirt and white pants. Not even bothering to put on a bra I ran to the nearest home improvement store. (y'know like home depot and stuff.)

I looked around in the paints isle. Pulling out my phone I called Noodles phone. "Kon'nichiwa Ves-chan." "Kon'nichiwa Noodle-chan." "Um Noodle do you wanna help me with something?" I asked. "Hai." "Alright then get on some all white clothes that you don't care if they get ruined and dont wear a bra." I said. "Ok." I had also told her to go to the store I was at.

I waited for her to get there and she came with 'D, Muds, and Russ. I asked her why she brought them in japanese and she said that they made her let them come, Except 2D she didn't really care if he was going to come.

I picked out a ton of different spray cans and paint cans and not just a ton of colors like a ton can wise. I also bought a bunch of that wierd plastic shit you put on the floor to cover it. I even got some of that blue tape.

We luckily didn't have to make many trips because the guys came. We all shook up the paint cans and graffiti cans. I strew the brushs and rollers for the gloss everywhere. I started off the first paint can on the window shades and the wall.

"Guys it's easy just graffiti and splatter shit everywhere. just don't touch the gloss yet." I said capping the gloss. "Oh and if your not wearin white just change in the room right infront of the staircase." I said smiling.

2D, Murdoc and Russ went to change while Noodle and I played with the paint. I had red green and orange paint splatters all over me. Noodle had black neon green and purple all over her.

I had spray painted an awesome graffiti styled Gorillaz in red white and blue with stars and stripes oh and black for the outline of course. Noodle used a bunch of paint brushes on a whole wall and painted a huge (Yes) Midnight purple and white iris (The flower not an eye) and a huge number of different greens and browns surrounding it.

"Noods that's...amazing.." I praised. I put up something to cover the painting so no paint splatters could ruin it. I got out the curtains and 2D spray painted them up. I got out an automen for Murdoc to graffiti And Russ, Mr. tied with the champion of graffiti, Spray painted another wall. I finished the blank corners of the Gorillaz thing I did with little spray paint art of each of the members.

Russel let 2D have half of the wall he was working on. (Yes I think 2D is the one who is tied with Russel XD) I covered up my wall and put the curtains behind the cover. (The room looks like it's covered in white sheets basically but they are hung so as not to touch the art.

I hung up another sheet infront of Russel and 2D and another infront of Muds and his furnature works.

Noodle and I had a splatter fight and painted eachother a ton of different colors using the leftover paint cans that weren't being used.

"Ahh! Ves!" She giggled. "Ah!" I squeaked as she flung paint at me with a paint brush. "Hahaha-h-hey Noods I heard from 'D that your birthday is comin up." I stated. "T-thats true I'll be 20 finally." She laughed. "Good then heres one of your presents!" I laughed as I got a tub that was smaller than the bucket that was filled with paint and splashed it all over her.

"AH!" She screamed. I laughed myself to neardeath. I was on the ground having a laughing fit until she dumped paint on me as well. "AHH!" She had gotten on top of me and started painting my clothes.

"Er..." 2D had looked out of the curtain for a moment but I was the only one to notice him before he hid again. Hmm I hope he hadn't looked at the questions thing..yet at least..

I waved off the thought and continud trying to get Noodle off. I don't know what happened but her hand slipped and she landed on me.

Her lips hit mine instantaneously And all I could do was keep my eyes staring into her shocked ones. She didn't move for what seemed like an eternity out of the shock she was in.

I swore I saw 2D gaping at us. She got up and blocked my view of him for a moment and when my view was unblocked he wasn't there. She wasn't blushing at all in fact I could have sworn I saw her smile under her hair.

I got up and rushed in through the curtain 2D was behind. "Th-that wasn't...-" For the first time in a really long time I was blushing a deep scarlet. "-What it looked like!" I Whispered loudly.

"Ah yew sure?" 2D said putting his arm around me grinning. "Yes I'm sure..We..were paint fighting...she got me pinned...she reached for the bucket, slipped and...that was the result..that you saw." I said blushing at the memory. "Yea tha' could be true..Bu' ah yew sure yew didn' wont i' ta 'appen?"

"Yes I'm su-ure.." I said. He sighed in response. "Oh..tha's too bad I fought yew were a sane lesbian.."

I stayed quiet for a moment then pulled him down to me by his white tie. "I am not! Repeat AM NOT a lesbian. I am bisexual thank you very much." "Oh yea?" He was still being cocky. "Yeah." "Prove i'!" "Fine!"

I smashed my lips against his by getting on my toes and yanking on his tie hard. I took in the delicious smell of butterscotch and cigarettes just before letting go of his tie. Surprisingly enough after I let go of his tie he didn't move off me.

I moved off of his lips slowly and got off of my tiptoes. I causually left the curtained off area and returned to Noodle who was waiting patiently for me. I sat down next to her and got the small bucket of red paint and a small brush.

I painted a small red heart over her heart and filled it in. I wrote my name in the heart using white after finishing filling it in.

She took a black tub and made the front of my shirt black. She painted on a white heart over my heart then wrote her name in red.

I smiled at her and wanted to hug her but didn't want to ruin the hearts. I walked upstairs after telling her to wait one second. I grabbed a couple of fresh white t-shirts and ran back downstairs.

"Guys don't come out from the sheets for a moment ok?" I called, Not waiting for a reply I tossed Noodle a t-shirt and told her to take hers off.

We changed our t-shirts and I set the painted ones in a seperate room to dry. I looked at Noodles figure in the tight t-shirt and my thoughts flew back to the kiss.

I hugged Noodle tightly and released before I killed her. Someone came out of the sheets from where 2D and Russel were and he was wearing Russ' hat and had a spray can in his hand.

"Hello Del." Noodle greeted. "Del?" I asked. "I'll explain later." "Uh spray paint's done." He said in a deep voice. I walked past the sheet and Russel was sitting on the ground and the whole wall was painted like the music video for their song 'Clint Eastwood'.

2D's part was each band member (Including Del) looking like a zombie in the video graveyard. Russel's or Del's was himself rapping with the zombie gorillas and the graveyard in the backround. (So like an attached mural kinda thing.)

I was amazed at it I thought it was awesome. "Wow...that's amazing.." Was all I could really say.

"That's great Del-san!" Noodle praised as she patted him on the back. "Yo peace guys imma go back now." "Bye Del." Noodle and I said together.

I watched as he flew into Russ' head, Just noticing he didn't really have feet.

I got up and checked on Murdoc. He had done a bunch of furniture. The automen had Pazuzu on it and road runner and I love yoko on it it even had a 23 clover and an OWL basketball.

"That's awesome Muds." I said smiling. "Thanks." I stepped back out and walked upstairs.

I went into the snake room and greeted the two by stroking their necks. "Hi babies."

After checking on the two I went back downstairs and we glossed up the Iris that Noods had painted.


	4. All Fun and Games Til Somone Gets Deadly

**[A/N: Yo ppls I have seen that your reading this story but you wont review! Why is that? Do you hate Ves and I? Ves: Just review or she wont stop ranting -_-"]**

After we glossed everything up we went back to kong and hung out for a bit.

-How this started-

"Noods we should do something to celebrate your birthday." I suggested. "Like what?" She asked. To answer I got some of Murdoc's beer out of the fridge.

-About an hour later-

"Ohhhh~ LEts Go GeT 2D-KuN In HeRe~" I sang.

(Lol you only had two beers!) Oh shut up I didn't want Noods to have too much. (Yeah but your still drunk off two beers! XD) =_=" Oh shut up already.

I stumbled over to the lift with Noodle in my arms. I pushed the button and when it wen't "Ding" we got all giggly and excited.

We stumbled over to 2D's room and I hit the door with my empty bottle, Luckily not shattering it. "I'm comin!" 2D called. We laughed at him for a moment. "H-he said he's comin." I laughed.

He opened the door and he had those big bulky headphones around his neck and was wearing glasses.

"D-dude~! -hic-." He looked us up and down and sighed as he opened the door enough for us to get in.

We stumbled in and I dropped the beer bottle before I entered the room.

"*Sigh* Ah yew two drunk...?" He asked. "Wot's it to ya?" I asked mimicking his accent perfectly but with an intoxicated tinge to it. "Oh lord..."

Noodle and I took his glasses off of him and I put them on Noodle. She blinked as if in wonder. "Whoaaaa brooo!" She said.

(Omg this is awesome! X3 ahh the hilarities of watching drunken people be idiots~!)

I looked at 2D with a mischievous face. (Like this? :3) Yes. (Ha XD)

I tackled him and rubbed my cheek against his like a kitten. (So you like, Glomped him?) Yes I tackle hugged him if that's what you mean, Now quit budding into the story.

"Wot ah yew doing?" He paniced. "RAWR I AM KITTEH ZILLA!" I yelled giggling. "Did yew two drink Muh'doc's beer?" He asked in a worried tone. "Yesh!" "Oh gawd."

"Yew know 'e put's shi' in those beers roight?" He asked. "Nope!" (:3 face again XD)

He sighed and helped us up. I couldn't stop giggling even when he dragged us to the winnebago to talk to Muds.

"Muds! We go' a problem!" He called into the bago. "Wot do yew want dullard?" He asked. (Just so you know shes makin this face :3)

"Come look!" Muds opened the door and stared down at Noods and I squirming in 2D's arms. "Shi'...They drank em didn' they?" "Yea." I managed to get free from 2D's long arms, I grabbed Noods and we ran away as fast as possible. "WOOO!" I yelled as the lift's doors closed.

We ran all over kong and eventually even Russel and Del joined in to chase us. I laughed loudly enough to hear me all over kong. "You will never catch us!" I yelled in a wierd dracula voice.

We ran into the girls bathrooms and hid in the vents somehow. (Don't make sense? HA it's not supposed to!)

I shushed Noodle a few times and listened to the bathroom.

-Sound of door opening and shutting-

"I saw them run in 'ere!" 2D said.

-Sound of stalls being opened-

Noodle started giggling uncontrolably and I heard 2D say "In the ven's!"

We crawled all over the vent shafts and eventually dropped out of them near the the front door. "Noods! We should like run around town!" I said.

And with that we began the walk down the hill. "There!" Russel yelled and we started to drunk sprint.

(It's amazing how far you guys are getting..)

We made it down the hill and got out through the gate. I looked back and Del had flown down the hill and was getting close. "NoOodds we gotta PiCk it u-hic-p." I said to her and we ran even faster.

We got all the way to a club and threw money at the bar tender. We hid in the private room in the back. "Shhshh." I said to Noods even though she was dead silent.

We hid behind the couch in the room just in case. I was holding Noodle tightly and was feeling like I was in one of 2D's horror movies. We got up and stumbled over to the bar. I ordered a drink and Noodle and I sucked it down quickly.

It was a beer bottle so I smashed it against the counter. I looked at the front door and watched as demons walked in in a panic.

(Demons? Oh right. Ok I get it but to explain it to you guys um it's Mudsies beer so she's hallucinating and so is Noods, Basically they think they are in a horror movie of some sort and 2D, Muds, Russ, And Del are the killers. ^^; this won't end well...I think the intoxication is overpowered by the drugs..)

I grabbed another full beer bottle and smashed the edge, I handed it to Noods for her to use as a weapon.

I swung at the creatures a few times and we managed to get out of there unscathed. We decided to run back to Kong and get armed.

We got back after a long run and ran into Murdoc's winnebago. We grabbed a few sharp objects and weapons.

I had found training grenade launchers and the ammunition. (You know those grenade launchers that shoot but the frag doesn't explode because it's empty? yes that.)

I loaded them both and found a knife under Muds' bed. We stepped out of the winne and ran into 2D's room.

"Noodle..If we can distract them long enough, We can escape to my house." I said to her. "I know just the thing!" She pulled out firecrackers from her pocket.

(Ohhhhh what'll happen? I'll be putting it into the guy's POV after this..:3)

**[A/N:Hey guys I've decided to make a little thing where if you read the story review, and if you want you can direct a question toward Vesper herself! and I might even dedicate an entire story to that! but probably just a few chapters in this one instead or during the begining of a chapter! SO REVIEW YOUR QUESTIONS! MAKE SURE YOU DIRECT IT TOWARD VESPER!]**


	5. WHAT!

**[A/N: Ok so I probly wont finish Dance it off now so yep y'all can just ignore it! love -A]**

**-Aftermaths**

**2D's POV**

I stood there staring for god knows how long. I looked at Noodle and tears stung my eyes. "Noods? Is tha' really yew?" I asked quietly. She was silent for a moment and I saw she had a couple scars that looked like burns on her face, but they were small ones and didn't really dent her look.

"Yes 2D-san it's me.." She said faintly. "W-where 'ave yew been for so long?" I asked sadly. "Hell." She said firmly as she stepped further toward the cyborg. "What is this and why does it look like me?" She asked sharply. "Tha's-" I was cut off by Murdoc. "I needed a guitarist so I scraped up whot DNA of yew I could and made this cyborg." The second he finished she took her hand and sliced it through the cyborgs neck, And like a blade it slid off it's shoulders.

"Now that it's taken care of..." She stepped toward me. "Why are you here?" She asked me as she stopped glaring daggers and her face smoothed out. "I...He...Murdoc..'Ad me gassed an' shipped out 'ere..So..He could make me sing on 'is new albums.." I explained the whole story of how I got there and about the whale that near ate me.

She looked at me with pity and then glared daggers at Murdoc. He just smiled back happily ignoring the dead decapitated cyborg on the ground.

I looked at the two and thought immedietly about going back to kong studios and how much better days were there.

"Um...-" I stepped over to Russel and whispered into his giant ear. "If we end up becoming a family again...can we go back to kong? I hate it here on this plastic pink hell hole of a beach.."

He chuckled and said "Sure D, I think thats a great idea." I told Noods what I told him and she laughed. Then Russel told Muds what I said to them both.

It had been about five days since the encounter on plastic beach. We had moved back into kong just as I suggested and the first thing I did was colapse on my old bed and snuggled my pillow. "I missed yew o so much." I whispered into it.

I fell asleep like that for a while and woke up to what I had forgotten about. Zombies. They were everywhere I shreaked and zoomed behind Russels large figure outfront. He was squashing zombies with his hand. I asked him how we could shrink him back and he just said he'd be back to his normal self again in a while. I told him there was zombies in my room and he just gave me a shotgun he said he took from the cyborg.

I went back in and shot up some zombie ass. But then I realized I had to clean it all up. It took hours but I finally finished cleaning. By that time Russel had already finished rebuilding the junks missing from kong so no more zombies would sneak in. I was tired and went back to bed.

The next day Russel had shrunk to nearly his old size but just a bit bigger. He had been in the kitchen making breakfast when I woke up. I walked to the table and sat down hearing footsteps coming toward me. Noodle came and sat next to me and smiled.

"So yew were reallay in 'ell?" I asked. "Hai, Yes I was.. I had sent messages through to kong studios..But I guess Russel-sama was the only one to hear them. He saved me." She stated. I stood up and hugged her feeling awful that after El Manana she was plunged into hell. "I-I'm so sorry..." I said sadly. I felt her cheeks heat up against my shoulder.

"2-2D-kun it's ok..Really..." She said trying to soothe me. I let go with tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. "I-I'm sorrey..." I said quietly. "2D-kun it's ok I'm here now aren't I?" She said firmly but in a comforting tone. "Y-yea ok..."

-End chapter [A/N: YEAH I KNOW SHORT! XD]


	6. Nightmares

REVIEW OR DIE D:{

* * *

><p>"Don' worry luv..It won' hurt alo'...IT WILL HURT WORSE!" 2D cackled grabbing my shoulder. I slapped away his hand and backed myself into a corner. "Nowhere ta run now luv. I ge' ta 'ave ma way wif yew now." He laughed and squeezed my shoulder hard. He turned me so my back was facing him and bit down hard on my left shoulder making a perfect mark to match the bite mark tattoo on it.<p>

"Stop! Leave me alone!" I screamed trying to squirm away as he tried to rip my shirt buttons undone. I pushed at his chest but his hands were attached to my clothes and he just threw me too the floor and cackled.

He threw one of his big hands into my hair and lifted my head up with a stern yank. I yelped in pain and felt the tears flowing down my face very thickly.

"Aww is the li'l slut cryin?" He asked smirking at me with a horrible glint in his eyes. He threw my head to the floor again and continued to rip at my clothes. "S-stop it p-please..." I moaned in pain as he lifted up my hand and bit down hard.

"I don' fink I will." He smiled devilishly and finally got my dress shirt off. I was wearing a tank top under it that he got frustrated with and just hissed as he tore the fabric.

I shrieked and cryed but he just ignored it and continued to rip at my clothing. I was wearing a torn up tank top that barely stayed together enough to cover my chest and a ripped up solid black highscool girl uniform style skirt.

I was being pinned down and had the bite he had placed on me made refreshed by his teeth biting down even harder then before. I whimpered in pain and agony as he pulled out a small blade. "Yew loike ar' eh? Well le' me carve a li'l somefing fo' ya."

He flipped me on my stomach and I heard the opening of a razor blade. I felt a horrible sharp pain dragging on my shoulder blade. I cried out and let more tears fall from my eyes.

It felt like forever before he stopped. He flipped me over sending pain throughout my body when my back hit the floor. "Well yer as beautiful as eva luv." He smiled disgustingly. "I fink blood would look pre'y on yew." He cackled. He took the the razor blade and connected the dots showing on my left shoulder from the bites he made.

"I's so pre'y luv." He laughed and threw the razor to the side. He sat my barely conscious body against the wall and played with what was left of the hem of my skirt. He eventually lifted it up and ran his hand along my thigh.

I could barely move much less twitch. I whimpered as he touched my hip bone and ran his finger along my body and up to my chin. He lifted my chin and made me look him in the eye. He looked at me with a horrible disgusting look in his eye and kissed me on the lips hard.

My eyes shot open and I was breathing heavily. I felt my bed was a bit damp with sweat and tears. I tried to calm myself down as I let myself cry my horror away.

My snakes wrapped around me and the flung their tongues out just grazing each of my cheek bones. I breathed heavily and got up with them still on me. I walked over to the closet door that had the door covered by a mirror and looked at my left shoulder tattoo making sure it wasn't really bleeding. I got an extra mirror to be able to look at my back.

I looked and saw a bit of a scratch on it but it was I think from yesterday when I had hit my back on a tree hard.

I sighed heavily as I calmed myself down more. I had been having nightmares like this for a while but not...like that..It had started with a more of a serial killer thing. It was where I was sitting in a room a completely empty room and I had seen the door open slightly and watched as Noodle was thrown to the ground limply.

I had run down to check her pulse but she had none. I looked up at the one who had thrown her and It was 2D and he was also carrying Murdoc on his shoulder. I gasped in horror and tried to talk to him but it just ended up with me running down a seemingly endless hallway being chased by a nonresponsive and sword carrying 2D.

I don't really want to say how it ended before I woke up but it was a series of nightmares and it had gone on for an entire week. Today was Monday of a new week and the nightmares had gotten worse as time had gone on. From serial killer, To torture, to abuse, to what had just happened...I was happy that I had woken up before I was raped.

I didn't want to see the next dream so that whenever I was asked to go over to kong I had avoided 2D and even tried not to think about him. Sadly it wasn't easy because I was over at kong nearly everyday due to the fact of my job being incredibly easy because all I really did was spray paint furniture and other things with graffiti, gloss it and sell it for alot of money.

I stepped into the shower and looked up at the shower head.

Getting out and turning off the shower, I dryed my hair with a towel not bothering to wear a towel on my body. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my wet hair as I reached for my hoodie that had the words "Embrace The Darkness." on it in Kingdom hearts font.

I slipped it on after putting on a bra and got some loose jeans on as well. I put on some coverup and some thick eyeliner with some lipstain just dark enough to make my lips a nude pale pink color.

Finishing getting ready and locking the door after putting the snakes into their room I went out and walked to kong. I had gotten a call from Noodle yesterday saying that she wanted me to come over.

I yawned heavily as I lifted my hand to knock on the door taking a step forward. Just before I knocked the door opened and I fell directly into the person opening the door. I smelled butterscotch and cigarettes.

'C-crap...' was my only thought before I heard the voice of the one I knew I had run into. "Uh...Ello Ves." 2D said and my entire body started to tremble violently.

"Uh...Yew alroight?" I reacted to his voice by backing up putting my hoodie over my head and stepping aside while I tried to hide my face. "Er Ves yew sure yer ok?" He asked taking a step toward me. I shrunk into the side of kongs walls and whimpered in fear as he got closer.

"Whoa Ves yer pala then usual." He said laying a hand on my shoulder causing my mind to flash back to the nightmare. I shrieked in fear and slapped his hand off me. "Stop it! It hurts!" I screamed.

I wiggled my way out from under him and sprinted inside. I grabbed Noodles hand and kept sprinting into the lift.

(2D's reaction: "Wot the 'ell did ah do?")

I sat in fetal position in the closet in Noodles room rocking back in forth slowly.

"Uhh Ves-chan are you alright?" Noodle asked sliding the door open slightly. "Ngh." I flinched slightly at the light. "I-it's just that I ha-" I spotted 2D in the doorway to her room. I screamed and slid the door shut hard.

"GET AWAY 2D!" I yelled fighting back the tears painfully threatening to release from my eyes.

(btw one thing Vesper would say would be "Never let 'em see you cry.")

"Ah jus' wanna know wot ah did." He said loudly. "I wanna tell Noodle! She can tell you but you have to go away first!" "Alroight ok." He said and I heard footsteps after a door shutting.

I slid the closet door open just enough to peak and make sure he had really left. I stepped out and explained the nightmares to Noodle but remembering had only sent me into more spiraling fear.

She sighed when I had finished speaking and I pulled my hood further on my head. "Ves-chan here lets get you into some normal clothes." She had said and yanked me into her huge closet again but this time the door was open and the light was on.

She sat me on a chair and went through a huge pile of clothes not letting me say anything or have any opinion. I didn't really mind though as long as it'd make her happy.

First she had me try on a chinese dress that was a bit small but it worked. It was green, blue, and brown spotty blur pattern with gold stitching.

"Ohhhh Kawaii~!" She squeaked in joy. "Uh..C-can you tell 2-2-2-D-D-D why I'm avoiding him...I d-don't want h-him to come back in h-here." I stuttered. "Daijoubu desu." She left the room for a little while.

'I hope she didn't give him the details of the nightmares...' I worried. She eventually came back in with a smile. She wouldn't let me change but led me out of the room blindfolded. We walked aroun for a bit and I heard the lift ding once or twice as well but not much more.

I heard the winne door open and we stepped in with the door shutting behind us. "Murdocu-kun look what Vesper-chan is wearing!" She giggled. "Noodle! what the he-" I was cut off by my blind fold being moved to my mouth and tightened. I saw Murdoc standing there in his jeans with no shirt on. He was holding a beer and had a cigarette hanging in his over hand and his mouth was gaping wide open.

"MFFGH!" I yelled but it was too muffled to understand. "W-wha..." He trailed off. I struggled as I shouted muffled anger. I heard the door open loudly and stopped dead when I heard "Ey Muh'doc when yew go-" He stopped dead and my legs started shaking violently. It was then that I realized my hair had been in buns due to the fact my hair hadn't fallen into my face.

I ripped the cloth a bit with my teeth just enough to talk. "2-2-2D...N-no please d-don't.." I said quietly and let my eyes widen eazing me into the beginning of a panic attack. I bit down hard on the cloth to keep myself from screaming.

"2D-kun I suggest you run before she loses it." Noodle said not loosening her grip on my hands.

"Roight.." I heard the door shut and I relaxed a bit, sighing in relief when Noodle let go of my hands. I crawled into a ball on the edge of the bed. "M-muds s-sorry..I have a li'l problem with 2D..." I trailed off. I curled up under the duvet in his bed and tried to calm myself down again.

I layed there and tuned out the sound of Noodle explaining to Murdoc and took in the smell of alchohol and smoke. I clung tightly to the pillow I had and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I turned to the sound of a door slamming as Murdoc walked in with 2D fallowing closely behind. Murdoc walked infront of me and pushed 2D away and 2D just got pissed off and tried to move Murdoc but he wouldn't budge.

"Luv, run." Was all he said and it sent me sprinting off to the exit of Kong studios. I ran out the front door only to see heavy rain, thunder, lightning and zombies coming out of the mud. I tried to run back in but 2D was standing in the doorway with dead eyes and blood dripping from his mouth.

I took my chances and ran down the hill of Kong. I slipped on the mud and started rolling down the hill at a rapid pace. I hit the gate hard with a loud clang and a crack. I scrambled to my feet and managed to open the gate.

I got onto the other side to turn and have my face only inches away from the zombified 2D's. Luckily I was ripped from the vision with a jerk.

I awoke with a large jerk and hit my forehead onto someone else's. "ow.." I moaned as I leaned back to see who I had hit.

I looked up to see Noodle standing next to Murdoc who was rubbing his forehead. "S-sorry Muds...I didn't sleep so well.." I chuckled. "Yea' 'm guessin yew 'ad anotha rape nigh'mare?" He said in a teasing tone.

I sat silent for a moment until I grabbed a pillow in a quick motion and threw it at him hard. "NOT FUNNY. Noods why'd you tell him..?" I sighed and got up off the bed. "Well luv I honestly doubt tha' dullard coul' do anythin loike tha'..An' not jus' cause he ain't strong enough ta hold yew down. Bu' cause he go' too much morali'y for 'is own good." Murdoc pointed out.

"I-It's not him I'm scared of...But everytime I hear his voice or look at him or even smell him my brain flashes back to all the nightmares...and...I don't want to remember anymore." I said put my hands over my face.

"It's alright Vesper-chan." Noodle said laying a hadnd on my shoulder. Murdoc sighed a bit. "Well 'ow ah we goin' ta fix this one?" He asked. "Well we need ta ge' yew used ta the sigh' of faceache." He said softly as he smiled devilishly.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged through the carpark with a new gag on me with a blindfold and I was tied up as well. "MFFHSDK!" I yelled muffledly.

I paniced completely and eventually heard a knocking at a door. "Faceache! come ou' 'ere!" Muds called loudly.

"MFHDKGFKDSFHGKSDFG!" I screamed. "Wot is i' Muds?" He asked. I started to shake violently again. "Jus' open the damn door!" He called. "One sec." I heard a door open and I felt myself being thrown just as I heard the door slam shut and it being barred up with something.

I tried to keep silent, breathe quietly, and not move but I was shaking too violently to accomplish the feat.

"Wot the 'ell?" I heard 2D shout making me shudder and tremble even more violently. "Wot.." I heard him step toward me and lift me up.

I felt myself hit the matress and I couldn't help but scream my lungs out and writhe around in my binds.

"GiFJFLSDFGJDLJGJ!" I was cursing pretty hard under that gag and at the top of my lungs as well.

I felt my blindfold being untied and moved even more. I saw 2D's big black eyes looking into mine and let tears run down my face hard. He started to undo what bound my wrists then my feet. After that he undid my gag and then what bound my arms and legs.

First thing I did was jump ten feet in the air and run for the closet. I was so close but a large hand grabbed mine and kept me from any further.

I looked to see 2D standing near me with his hand holding on to mine. "Let go 2D!" "Relax I won' do anyfin'." "M-Murdoc...Z-zombie...gates...b-bb-blood...I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY!" I yelped and ripped my hand from his. I ran into the bathroom and curled into a ball in a cabinet.

I found handles on the inside too and locked it with a plunger after I realized I hadn't locked the bathroom door. I heard the bathroom door open and a yanking at the cabinet doors.

"G-GO AWAY!" "Luv 'm no' gonna 'urt ya." "Liar! You just want me to come out so you can do to me what you did to Murdoc!" I yelled. "An' wot would tha' be?" "You just want to kill me and turn me into one of you..You just want to eat me!"

"Luv...'m sorray tha' yer dream version raped yew and did all tha' shi' ta yew I wouldn' though.." He sighed. For a second I heard noodles voice but couldn't really understand what she was saying.

"Wot?" I heard footsteps away from the cabinet. I listened closely and heard 2D talking to someone but I only heard his half of the conversation. "So 's no' me? Wot? How do I fix tha'?" Silence.

"Wot? Le's no' an' say we did Muds! Fink abou' i'! If i' doesn calm 'er down then she could kill me or somefing!" He called through the door. I shuddered and trembled a bit at his tone of voice and let myself relax.

I let myself go limp and I felt my hand hit something as I drifted off into my sleep even though I knew I wouldn't sleep more then 10 minutes or so..due to the nightmares..

each night I would wake up up no less then 10 minutes after falling asleep sometimes if I was lucky I would sleep for about 30 minutes.

Cliffy?..

{I taking character requests.. Depending on your request I might make Ves do your request ex: (Ves readin:) (insertnamehere) asks me to (insert action here) Oh...well ok then *goes and insertactionheres*


	7. Healing and old Wounds

I was awake now but hadn't opened my eyes yet. I was glad to not have remembered whatever I dreamt of. The reason I kept my eyes shut tightly was due to the fact that I felt were I was laying as soft and warm..I remembered falling asleep in a cabinet.

I opened my eyes so that it looked like they were closed but were open just enough for me to see a bit.

I was inside of 2D's room...I didn't see him but I saw that I was on the bed. There was a purple head that I saw sitting infront of the bed. I could tell it was Noodle sitting there waiting for me to wake up.

I opened my eyes a bit and got her attention by saying her name.

"Ves-senpai...Murdoc-sama says we need to make you smoke something...That's all he told me though...He'll be in in a minute..." She sighed and got up.

About a minute or two later Murdoc came in and told Noodle she should step out. She did as told and left the room. Murdoc took a few steps toward me and sat on the bed creating a slight dip in the matress.

"Luv..ah'm gonna need yew ta do somethin ta make yew relax..." He seemed a bit conflicted and a bit worried as well. "Sure Mud's anythin." I smiled. He stepped out again and came back with a wierd looking pipe sorta thing that was smoking. "Ah need yew ta take a puff o' this.." "Muds...is..that what I think it is?" "Yea...jus' take a puff er two it'll calm ya nerves."

I did as told and coughed quite a bit at the burning it caused in the back of my throat, But eventually I had calmed down a bit after the two and relaxed my body after stretching myself put by having my body strewn out on the bed.

"Alrigh' now ah'm gonna go ge' someone." He said and I giggled and nodded. He came back after a second of being outside and I laughed how his voice seemed a little higher when he said "E-ello.." to me.

My vision was blurred extremely as I wobbled off the bed and walked over to him. I hung on his shirt, noticing how he was taller and for some reason he smelt of butterscotch just like 2D. "Muds...whe's tha' person yew were gonna ge'?" I said in a very convincing fake british accent.

"Wot?...I'm no' Muds Ves. I's Stu." He said in a thick cockney accent. "Hmm? Well I wos wonderin why yer hai' wos blue an'...well..everyfin." I said still using an accent. "Yew ah'nt sca'ed?" "No why woul' AH be sca'ed o' YEW?" I asked. "We-...nevamind.." "Ok."

I giggled and walked over to the door. I tried to turn the knob but my hand was a bit shakey. The knob turned and the door opened just as I leaned onto it and was about to try again, Sending me crashing into the one who opened it.

I looked at who opened the door to see my lips on Noodles again. I giggled and glomped her after breaking apart our lips. I giggled again and grabbed her hand, pulling her up I dragged her into the lift and hit the button quickly shutting the doors and pressing the 1st floor button.

"V-Vesper-chan..?" I tackled her again and hugged her tightly. "Noooodle~" I sang and kissed her forehead. She blushed as I got up and helped her up. The doors opened to Russel and we walked past him as I giggled loudly. "H-hey Noooodle? We s-sh-should like...have a party thing...where's the normal beer around here?...Hey that rhymed!" I giggled again. We were sitting on the couch when the lift dinged and opened up again to Murdoc and 2D.

"Heeeeyyy luv-ies~!" I sang. "Hey you guys know where the not-so-poisoned beer is?" I asked giggling again. "Err..." I tackled 2D and swung him around by his long arms. "WOOOHOOO!"

(FFF HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH *dies*) . stupid...

"AHHHHH! MUDS 'ELP!" He yelled. "'OW THE 'ELL IS SHE EVEN ABLE TA DO THIS?" Murdoc just laughed and pointed at him. I set 2D down lightly then pounced at Murdoc. "MUDSIEEEE!" I laughed and swung him around too. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH PU' ME DOWN DAMNI'!" He yelled angrily. "NO!" I yelled just as angrily.

"YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE FUN AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT MISTER!" I scolded trying not to giggle. I was still spinning him when I heard something and let go sending him flying into the couch cushions.

I grabbed the dizzy 2D and scuttled off out the front door. I zoomed off to a bar with his hand in one of mine. I got a beer, gulped it down, and zoomed off to a park.

"Ves! W'ere ah we goin?" "THE PARK!" I zoomed off to the center of the park, let go of 2D's hand, and dove into the massive fountain. I relaxed at the bottom for a moment until 2D reached his hand in and grabbed my sleeve, pulling me out above the surface he was pouting.

"Wot's wrong luv~?" I asked using a british accent. "Look yew need ta calm dow-" I cut him off by planting a hard kiss on his lips. He let go of my sleeve dropping me into the fountain again. I swam away from his reach and smiled as I poked my head out of the water.

My vision had cleared up quite a bit since Murdoc had givin me that thing. My head had also cleared up a bit as well. "Face-ache! grab 'er!" Muds yelled to him as he ran toward us.

I jumped and felt 2D jump on me into the fountain. "ACK!" I splashed water into his face and bit at his hands that held my hands. I knee'ed him in the crotch once he was stradleing me. "HAHA!" I laughed as he rolled over gripping his crotch.

I jumped out of the fountain and ran into Del. I laughed and ran through him. I zoomed off into the city and ran into a hotel after making sure that I lost them. I booked a room and ran to it. I took off my clothes after getting inside and showered.

I sighed as my vision cleared completely and I gained back my ability to have a train of thoughts. I rinsed out my hair and stepped out realizing I forgot to get clothes. I called up a robe and a employee uniform to borrow.

After putting on the uniform I looked out on the balcony and saw the cost was clear. I went downstairs and went out shopping for more clothes. I had dried off my phone and pu it in my pocket before leaving. I had 10 messages all from 2D, Murdoc, Noodle and Russel. I also had 5 missed calls from them too.

I sighed as I put my phone back in my pocket. Entering hot topic I bought an aqua jackalope hat, a shirt that said "death is afraid of me" on it and a pair of jeans. I also bought a pair of sunglasses and a few scrunchies.

I put my hair up and walked into another store after paying. I bought more t-shirts and jeans and payed for it. I walked back to the hotel and changed after dropping everything off. I left again and went to tacobell.

-(skipping forward a bit)

I layed in my bed and yawned. It was about 8:30 and I still hadn't gone back to Kong yet. My phone started to buzz and I answered after stepping into the elavator, after going into the hall.

"Yeah?" "Ves? Yew alrigh'?" Asked a cockney accent. "Yeah I'm fine." "W'ere ah yew?" "The farm. I'm in a hotel 'D. What you don't hear the crappy elevator music?" I laughed.

There was a pause. "Is tha' the ****** hotel?" He asked I widened my eyes a bit in surprise. "N-no." I stuttered then hung up.

I sighed and walked out into the lobby as the elevator opened up.

My phone buzzed to Noodles ringtone 'Dare'. I answered quickly. "Hello luv." I grinned as I spoke. "Hello Vesper-chan." "What's up Noods?" "Well I wanted to know when you were planning on coming back to Kong studios." "Eh soon." "Alright I shall wait for you. By the way I fed your snakes and they should be good for about 3 days..I gave them a lot of meat." "Haha alright I'll head over."

I walked all the way back to Kong in a hoodie and jeans. I knocked on the door and yawned. "Coming!" Noodles voice rang. he door opened up to Noodle in a cute lil black dress.

"Hello." "Hey luv, cute dress." I smiled. "Thank you. But...ah..it's your turn." She said taking my hand and running me down to her room.

She put me in a long black dress and put on a pair of heels on me. "Uhh where we goin?" "To a party." "Oh...Noodle this is too fancy for a party for me but yours is fine." I said taking off the dress and getting out a black skirt and a purple blouse. I also picked out a pair of strappy heels.

"But..Ves-chan If your changing I want to change too." "alright but I'll pick it out."

I picked out a pair of black short shorts and a cute off the shoulder pink tanktop with a pair of lil knee high laces boots.

"Oh my god love your the cutest thing ever!" Said excitedly. I put her in a chair to do her makeup next. I did not too thick but thick electric pink eyeliner after doing some black eye shadow and then I did mascara. I put on some light blush and then some electric pink lipstain with gloss.

I did her hair next and did it in to pigtails that came out infront of her shoulders. " I love it!" I squeaked excitedly. "Thank you for this Vesper-chan.." I sat down to do my makeup but realized that I looked like I was going to an office interview.

I quickly changed into an outfit the same as Noodles but I wore an electric blue shirt instead of electric pink, and I wore electric blue eyeliner as well as my boots were thigh highs and I had electric blue lipstain and gloss on.

I smiled at her and we laughed. She eventually though changed her boots to thigh highs too which made me laugh even more. I walked out of the room for a moment as I letthin strands of hair fall infront of my ears on each side.

I looked down the hall, seeing nobody I snuck down it and went into the carpark and knocked on the winne door. "Wot?" I heard Murdoc whined. "Hey Murdoc you ready for the party yet?" I asked. "No..er...wot?...I don't remember a party and I don't want to go to one so buzz off."

I laughed a bit and skipped off toward 2D's room and knocked on the door. "Hey 'D? You ready for the party?" I asked.

I was glad the nightmares seemed to have stopped..but I was still a bit cautious infront of the blunette just in case.

"Yeah luv I'm ge'in me shir' on now." He called. "Alright 'D I'll be with Noodle at the front door." I said back and walked off to the front door.

I skipped over to Noodle and linked my arm with hers and we ran out to the front door after grabbing their shit.

"Alroight le's go then." 2D said straightening his shirt a bit walking toward the two girls "Alright let's do this!" I chirped as I linked my left arm with 2D's right one.

We busted into the geep and drove off. I of course drove due to Stu having horrible eyesight and Noods didn't really want to.

We arrived at the party and the house was huge as hell. "Whoa that's a bigass house." I gaped. We walked up the steps and some guy looked us up and down and handed each of us batheing suits. Mine was a electric blue and black bikini and Noodles was an electric pink and black bikini. 2D's just got a pair of swimtrunks that had the number 23 on them and were green.

We walked up and inside and I unlinked with 2D. Noodle and I went off to hangout at the bar and 2D went to hangout by the pool.

I ordered myself a martini and one for Noodle. We sat for a bit then decided we'd go swimming. We both changed in the bathroom together and walked out to the pool to see 2D surrounded by people.

I lined myself up on the deep end to dive in. I waited for Noodle and scooted over a bit. She stood on my right and we were going to dive in together.

"3...2...1!" We counted together then dove in at 1. We played a bit in the pool and I splashed about.

Eventually we got out from being cold and huddled together with our towels wrapped around us both. 2D had already dove in after we got out and eventually got out as well. Seeing this we grabbed him and huddled for warmth.

"'Ow ah yew girls col' already?" "B-because we are!"

When we went back I was in Noodles room with her. I sighed as my phone vibrated but froze when I heard the tone. It was my own singing voice...It was a song that I had recorded with my band back in America.

I answered and heard the voice of someone I hadn't heard from in a long time. "VESPER?" he shouted. "Yes...calm down." "WE HEARD YOU WERE IN A COMA!" Said a few male voices. "I was in a comatose state for 4 years straight...I'm surprised your just now hearing." I sighed. "What?" Asked a sad voice. "I...was only brought out of it because somebody tried to "Put me out of my misery." that actually woke me from it."

(Cliffy fail XD?)


End file.
